Spell of Fate
by Aquamarine Crystalline
Summary: 'There was a difference between facing him as a Duel Monster and as a duelist.' 20 facts on the events of GX from the eyes of a Duel Monster and the heart of a human. Two perspectives from just one person: Black Magician Girl.


Hi, Rine-Line here.

I'm now officially in my semester break, though sadly it's just going to be a month. Hopefully I really get to update those fics that are begging for an update but as I'm catching up sleep and trying to ignore the fact that there's a typhoon outside...

**Fandom: **Yu-gi-oh GX

**Type: **20 facts Livejournal Challenge (20_kuribohs)

**No. of words (not including title and Author's Note): **1, 221

**Character: **Black Magician Girl

**Genre: **General

**Rating: **K+

**Summary: '**There was a difference between facing him as a Duel Monster and as a duelist.' 20 facts on the events of GX from the eyes of a Duel Monster and the heart of a human. Two perspectives from just one person: Black Magician Girl.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-gi-oh GX.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Spell of Fate**

**

* * *

**

#1- Black Magician Girl faithfully served only one master: the King of Duelists, Mutou Yugi. Or at least, that's what it looked to like the world. Only a select few were aware of the existence of the Nameless Pharaoh, after all.

#2- She wasn't the symbol of her master's deck (that honour belonged to her teacher and she knew he deserved it) nor was she the strongest in there but she was glad that people think of her as an important part of Yugi's deck, much like the way he thinks of her.

#3- Why Hane Kuriboh insisted on going with the young kid was not something that baffled her, she speculated that it was because the flying furball saw his potential and wanted to see how far he could go. And she knew that it had always desired to go on an adventure.

#4- However, the female Spellcaster could not really pinpoint the strange aura she could feel from the brown-haired kid. It was very faint, and had it not for her strong attachment to forces of such nature, she wouldn't have felt it. It was somehow similar to the one possessed by the Millennium Puzzle and its wielder yet there was still something unique about it. But there was no mistaking that it was definitely there: the pulse of a darkness that sought to protect.

Maybe there was more to this young boy than she originally thought.

#5- She didn't leave the realm of Duel Monsters often. She had a duty to guard it, after all. But being still human in appearance and mind, she couldn't help but go over to the human world now and then. The gathering of many young duelists from the remote island caught her attention while the conversations that she overheard got her interest. She now had a 'mission' for her 'vacation'.

#6- Age was irrelevant to Duel Monsters but her being a _humanoid _Duel Monster mattered. How else would she be able to blend in with the crowd of students of Duel Academia?

#7- It had been a really long time since she fought in a duel as a player, rather than a summoned monster, and she found herself being excited more than she should. And she really meant it when she told the crowd that she was pleased to be there. Even if she wasn't exactly human.

#8- Her opponent may not know of her, but she did, though just by appearance and the dormant power within him that she could still sense. Was it fate perhaps? But then she did not come here to discuss that. She was here for the fun of the duel, after all.

#9- Perhaps it wasn't just his inert powers that were similar to her master's, but his duelling skills also. Not to mention, the fact that even though he seemed to be losing, he was still smiling, enjoying the game and the thrill. For him to turn the tables in a duel even when the situation seemed bleak; truthfully, it surprised her.

#10- She was glad of the crowd's support for her, but what made her happy the most is letting them see how fun a duel can be. Duel Monsters definitely feel the excitement of the battle, but even players could too and that's what she wanted the people to realize.

#11- The darkness of the night did not hide her from the spiritual sight of her duel opponent from before. In a seemingly ridiculous train thought of irony and curiosity, she wondered if the darkness was what actually made him _see_.

#12- She definitely had fun in the festival, despite losing the duel, and while she never really desired any form of gratitude, hearing a 'thank you' even from one person made her even happier; happy enough to express her own gratitude by kissing him even though she was already in spirit form.

#13- Black Magician Girl looked worriedly at the shaking furball in her arms. Its 'gate' was blocked by the destructive Light and try as it might; it was not powerful enough to get through. It wanted so much to return to its master's side but the Light was blocking even its master's spiritual senses, so he could not hear Hane Kuriboh's pleas. Suddenly, her memories flashed back to a green glowing seal and an anguished cry of regret-and she could honestly say that she could empathize with Hane Kuriboh.

#14- Strangely, the spirits of the Elemental Heroes and the Neo-Spacians suddenly disappeared from the Duel Monsters world. The blonde magician didn't exactly know why, but she worriedly wondered if it had anything to do with the fact that the soft pulsating darkness she felt from Hane Kuriboh's master lingered in the place where those monsters usually were, or that this aura was now stronger yet sinister in character.

#15- A different kind of darkness was seeping through their world and she could only watch as it began hurting some of the other monsters and trying to make use of those monsters' gates to have direct access to the human world. It was painful enough to watch this dark force torture the monsters, but it also pained her to know that this force could cause a disaster in the human world if it continued seeping through the cards. She could only hope for a hero to emerge to save both worlds.

#16- There was a difference between facing him as a Duel Monster and as a duelist. As a player, a duel was a game for fun but as she pointed her staff at Elemental Hero Edgeman, she could not deny the wonderful feeling of the thrill of the battle coursing through her body.

#17- Standing before him now in this duel beyond the reaches of time, she could see for herself how much Yuki Judai had changed since their duel two years ago. Obviously there were physical changes but there were two specific changes about him that she saw almost immediately: the presence of a Duel Monster within his soul, and the twinkle of maturity, forged from experience and lessons of the past, which now shone in his sharp eyes. Indeed, she was as much a witness of his growth as Hane Kuriboh was.

#18- But did this growth mean that the young boy who loved fun duels from two years ago no longer existed? No, that could not have happened. If he had forgotten the fun of duel that he showed her back then, and if her master's goal was to restore that in this duel, then, she vowed, she would give this duel her all.

#19- She couldn't help chuckling as she felt the power of the Millennium Puzzle behind her initiate the exchange of the souls of her two masters. She'd actually expected that. She herself experienced the challenge of Yuki Judai's duel and her master was definitely not one to turn down such a challenge.

#20- He may have lost the duel, but he had regained what he lost and that was what mattered. While she was a humanoid Duel Monster, he was both human _and _Duel Monster (in a way) and perhaps he was more of a bridge between the two worlds than she was. She had no qualms about that, for he had grown into a responsible person she could entrust with the safety of the human world and the Duel Monsters world.

**The end**

**

* * *

**

Black Magician Girl is on the top of my favourite female anime characters and I can honestly say that she's probably the one who has solidified my being a fan of the Yu-gi-oh series.

I think Black Magician Girl being present in Yu-gi-oh GX is not only for the fans who'd love to see her make an appearance again. While we do know that GX is a sequel to the first Yu-gi-oh, there are only a few recurring characters. Yugi's face is never shown, Pegasus doesn't really interact with many of the new main cast, and Hane Kuriboh, while having come from Yugi himself, was not really there from the first series. Thus, it's really Black Magician Girl whom I can see as a 'bridge' to both series, as I've explored in this fic.

Regarding Judai's powers and the fact that Black Magician Girl could sense it... I think it's the similarity with Yami no Yugi's in that both are based on darkness. And if you've watched 4th season or read the final arc of Yu-gi-oh DM... well, you can take it from there ;)

I hope you enjoyed this piece. :D

Review if you please. All comments and suggestions are appreciated.

~Rine-Line


End file.
